


Been There, Done That

by w00t4ewan



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: 02x03 - Freeform, Been there done that, F/F, The lost day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the days Xena spent in the time loop in 02x03</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been There, Done That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenix_Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Falls/gifts).



"Rise and shine everyone!" Joxer chimed as he entered the barn.

"Nooooo!" Xena screamed in frustration, "Not again."

Xena had been stuck in a time loop for 5 days. She had tried everything and yet nothing seemed to break the cycle. 

Every morning the rooster would crow, Joxer would arrive, and someone would end up dead by the end of the day. Xena was at a loss for how to get herself unstuck. She was the only one who seemed to have any idea of the time loop. She had attempted to explain the situation to Gabrielle and Joxer the first few days but she was tired and frustrated. 

No, today would be the day Xena took things into her own hands. First and foremost, she threw her chakram and landed it squarely in Joxer's chest. He immediately slumped to the ground, dead.

She smiled. She needed a day to do as she pleased, to be the woman she desired to be, so deep inside. No one would remember anyway, right? Where was the harm?

Gabrielle sat up and yawned, "I'll rise but I refuse to shine."

She looked across the barn and saw Joxer on the ground.

"Xena! You killed him?" She rushed to Joxer's side and attempted to free the chakram.

"Gabrielle, I had to," Xena started to explain. She stopped herself, it was no use explaining. She wouldn't remember. 

"Thanks," Gabrielle smiled as she made her way back to Xena. "That was a long time coming."

Xena grinned, "You have no idea."

Gabrielle stopped just shy of the brunette, "Xena? What's going on with you? Something is different about you."

"Maybe, I have finally gained a little perspective."

"Perspective? How so?" Gabrielle asked as she sat down next to Xena and stared into those comforting baby blue eyes.

"I just feel like I have finally found the right time," Xena smiled as she leaned dangerously close to the blonde.

"Time for what?" Gabrielle whispered, never taking her eyes off Xena.

Xena grinned and closed the distance, pressing her lips to Gabrielle's. Gabrielle let out a low moan as Xena kissed her deeply, hands making their way up Gabrielle's body.

"Kiss me again," Gabrielle moaned as she hastily pulled at Xena's armor. 

"As you wish," Xena agreed. She leaned in and pressed her lips to gabrielle's, drinking her down. She needed Gabrielle like Ares needed war. It was more than lust, it burned at the very center of her soul. She needed to be with Gabrielle, to feel her, to taste her.

She pulled her dagger from her breasts and cut Gabrielle free from her clothing. 

She shoved the blonde on her back in the hay and licked her lips, "I've waited too long for this."

"Then don't delay a moment further," Gabrielle gasped.

Xena let her hands wander over Gabrielle's taut breasts, down her stomach and finally used her strength to spread Gabrielle's legs.

Xena lowered herself and began kissing, nibbling and licking Gabrielle's thighs. She used the tip of her tongue to trace circles around Gabrielle's prize.

The blonde gasped in pleasure. She intertwined her hand in Xena's hair, pulling her head back long enough to stare Xena in the eyes, "Take me."

Xena did as she was told and began to fuck Gabrielle with fervor. Gabrielle writhed under the waves of pleasure, arching her back and cursing to the gods.

Xena used her mouth and fingers to bring Gabrielle to orgasm. The closer gabrielle got to the edge the more furiously Xena worked, until finally, Gabrielle yelled out Xena's name between raged breaths. 

"By the gods," she gasped as she collapsed into the bed of hay. Xena came up for air and rolled to gabrielle's side.

Gabrielle propped herself up on her arms and looked at Xena, lovingly, "Why today? After all this time?"

Xena frowned, "Because you won't remember tomorrow."

Gabrielle laughed, "Xena, not even a spell of Aphrodite could ever make me forget this moment."

She watched as Xena's eyes welled with tears. Gabrielle took Xena's face between her hands and brought Xena to her lips for a kiss, "Xena, what is it?"

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I tried to explain it," Xena admitted as she clasped Gabrielle's hand sin her own and placed small kisses on the end of each finger tip. Xena pulled away briefly, "I love you, Gabrielle. I will love you for all eternity."

"I love you too, Xena."

They spent the entire day in the throes of passion on the barn floor. Taking turns giving into lust and passion neither had ever dared to explore previously. 

When the moon rose, Gabrielle laid naked in Xena's arms. She lazily traced circles over Xena's naked stomach.

"Today was the best day of my life, Xena."

"Mine too, Gabrielle," Xena smiled as she placed a kiss on the top of Gabrielle's head. "Now, sleep."

Xena watched Gabrielle's eyes flutter shut and she hummed a song until the blonde was fast asleep in her arms.

"Goodnight, my love"

Xena drifted off soon after, knowing she would awake to a clean slate. Gabrielle would never remember the day they had spent together in each other's arms. 

Maybe, someday, Xena would be able to truly tell Gabrielle how she felt. Someday.


End file.
